rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Juan Garcia Cortez
Juan Garcia Cortez, also known as Colonel Juan Cortez, Juan Cortez or simply Cortez, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series. He serves as a major character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He was voiced by Robert Davi. He is also the leader of his own crew. Biography Early Life Cortez was born in a country in Central America. During the time in his home country, he survived thirty known coups and nine death sentences. Cortez has a strong dislike towards the French as they accuse him of hypocrisy for stealing from poor countries. Cortez is the father of Mercedes Cortez, who lives with him on his yacht until 1986. During this time, he has become heavily involved in drug trafficking. 1984 Gonzalez serves as Cortez' right hand man, who represents him in drug deals. Gonzalez stole some of Cortez' drugs to make a profit, and betrayed him by becoming an ally of drug lord Ricardo Diaz, who threatens to kill Gonzalez if he didn't tell Diaz about Cortez' upcoming drug deals. Cortez moved from his home country in 1986, and lives on his large yacht at the Ocean Bay Marina in Vice City. GTA Vice City's promotional website reveals that Cortez is a cultural attaché. Cortez enjoys visitors and throwing large parties on his yacht, which attracts famous people like former football players, rockstars, and politicians. Cortez is known for setting up the deal between the Forelli Family and the Vance Crime Family, which gets ambushed and ends with the $2 million and 20 kilos of cocaine being stolen. Cortez later meets Tommy Vercetti, a former Forelli Family representive. Cortez tells Tommy that he will look into the ambushed drug deal for him while Tommy preforms various tasks for him. When they meet again later on, Cortez has Tommy kill Gonzalez as Cortez overheard Gonzalez talking about the deal. He later has Tommy steal missile technology chips from a frenchman of the French government, and has Tommy provide protection for Ricardo Diaz. When Cortez meets Tommy next, Cortez suspects that Diaz was responsible for the ambushed drug deal. He tells Tommy that Diaz is a "dangerous man" before sending Tommy out to steal a tank from a military convoy. Cortez later contacts Vercetti and asks him if he could provide protection for him from the French government while he flees the country on his yacht. After serving Cortez well, Cortez allows Tommy to use his Speedboat to return to shore. He also tells Tommy to look out for Mercedes for him before they say their goodbyes and leaving the country. Cortez overhears that Mercedes may become a lawyer and it might bring shame to his family. He later contacts Vercetti after killing Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance to ask him if she really was going to be a lawyer. Vercetti laughs and tells Cortez that she wasn't going to be a lawyer. Before ending the call, Cortez then mentions that the interior decorator has arrived and that he killed his father years ago so he must be polite. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Cultural Attache *Has diplomatic immunity - bear this in mind when bugging his house. *Has somehow survived up to 30 coups in his native country. *Likes to eat endangered species. Considers this to be fine living. *Lives with daughter. Widower. *Long term dislike for French secret service. *Believed to facilitate trade in all areas of criminal activities, including, but not limited to, narcotics, firearms, weapons and military secrets. *In his own country, has been sentenced to death 9 times, but always survives and gets promoted. Mission Appearances GTA Vice City *The Party *Treacherous Swine (Boss) *Mall Shootout (Boss) *Guardian Angels (Boss) *Sir, Yes Sir! (Boss) *All Hands On Deck (Boss) Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Gang Leaders in GTA Vice City Category:Gang Leaders Category:Characters